cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Eternal Knight/@comment-5140470-20130424035027
Missing Triggers, but you'll probably add it in later. Stone Mage skill is rather costly. I rather keep both rearguards than to get a card with the same name. You also need to have a third rearguard to search your deck for a card. Eternal Soldier, Georatosthenes skill is rather unclear. Basically, if you manage to superior ride, you can choose a card named Eternal Hero, Georatothenes from your hand to ride it after paying the cost, right? If that's the case, the skill should be. AUTO V: At the beginning of your ride phase, look at up to five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one "Eternal Wanderer, Georatosthenes" from among them, ride it and place the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. If you do, choose up to one of your vanguards, and it gets "ACT: a from your hand, and discard it, and choose one of your rearguards, and retire it Choose up to one card named "Eternal Hero, Georatosthenes" from your hand, and ride it." until the end of the turn. If you rode, you cannot normal ride during that ride phase. This skill will work as both rides are considered superior ride. However, at the start of the game, there is no rearguard to retire usually. Mind for Planning, Taren Grade 1 version of Garmore, except it only triggers when it's attack hits and you search for another Taren. Rally Officer skill is just gaining 3k when there are five or more units. Change the skill to. CONT V/R: During your turn, if you have at least five with different names, this unit gets Power +3000. Eternal Wanderer, Georatosthenes Second card of the chain ride. The second skill should be the same as the first one, except with the different cards. Take note, however, that the second skill does not activate if you superior ride from grade 0. Indomitable Hero, Cage skill seems reasonable. Undeterring Champion, Rost also seems fine. Gallant Soldier, Karn essentially a vanilla after called, seems fine as well. Eternal Hero, Georatosthenes Third card of the chain. First skill is the basic chain, second one is very much disagreeable. It's the same skill as gigantech Charger, so the power should be lower. However, the chain ride makes it 9k base, so I would rather you limit the card to being placed on V. Even comparing it to Devil Summoner makes your card looks too good. Ancient General, Allos extremely dangerous skill. But purely situational, so I'll let it pass. Change the skill to only V for the second skill. Vortex Dragon and the Martial Arts General, Damui is like this card and Golden Beast Tamer. Giant Blade, Regas seems fine. Aggressive Maximus nice risk-reward skill, not sure if it's practical here. I would rather keep my defense usually. Ancient Emperor, Bosse seems fine. Gigantic Colossal Wyvern seems to be a final turn push, I was wondering how can you get to 20k before the attack step, then realized it was a 11k base. 3 back row rg and 2 Gigantic Colossal Wyvern rearguards and this unit becomes 20k with 3 Criticals. Eternal Champion, Georatosthenes Final Card of the Chain. Skill is too underpowered. Firstly, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant requires his attack to not hit, which is easier late game, and cost 1 counterblast and 3 cards to stand again. Compare that with your 3 counterblasts and 5 rearguards. Not to mention the attack need to hit, which will probably remove the counterblast cost from what I've seen from Dauntless Drive Dragon and a card cost. That's my analysis of the current clan. You going about this in two directions,